Undeniable
by mereditholiver
Summary: Sequel to Unbelievable. Katherine deals with the consequences of her actions. How does this affect Meredith and Rocky?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the character of Meredith and the plot contained in these pages. Gotta love it! Thanks XRanger13 for the ideas.

SUMMARY: This is the sequel to 'Unbelievable.' When we last left our characters, Meredith and Rocky were moving on after Meredith forgave Rocky sleeping with Katherine when he was drunk. They were going away for the week where they were going to try for a baby.

Jason and Trini had a daughter, Summer Anne, and Jason was finishing his residency that he shared with Meredith. Tommy and Kimberly were rebuilding their relationship. Aisha was dating Adam. Katherine had fled back to Australia after her unsuccessful plan to take Rocky away from Meredith.

When we pick the story back up, several months have passed and Meredith and Jason were finished with their residency and, joined a thriving OB/GYN practice. They were joining at the behest of their mentoring physician. Meredith and Jason were working and their families seemed happy. Meredith and Rocky had been trying to have a baby, but after six months, Meredith was getting frustrated. Katherine returns to town and must face the consequences of her actions from a half a year ago. Here we begin:

Meredith was getting frustrated. She and Rocky had been trying to have a baby for six months and every month she was met with disappointment. She was starting to think she could never have children. She confided in Jason her fears one day over lunch.

"I don't get it, Jase," she said, frustration clearly registering in her voice.

"Merideri, you know that there are a lot of factors in why a woman doesn't get pregnant. You just need to relax. You were pretty stressed earlier after the whole Katherine and Rocky incident."

"I guess you're right. I start to suspect a problem, will you check it out for me? I mean, maybe Rocky has a problem or I could have something wrong," she said.

Jason placed his hand over hers on the table. "Give yourselves more time. If nothing happens in the next six months, I'll check everything out myself, OK," he said.

"OK."

They went back to eating their lunch and preparing for their afternoon patients.

Jason took the stack on his desk and started skimming them. He was shocked when he saw who his new patient was. This patient was supposed to see his colleague, Dr. Jeffries, but he was delivering a baby at the hospital. Dr. Jeffries was retiring from delivering babies, but this mother had been with him for years and he promised he would stop delivering babies after she gave birth to her sixth child.

"Oh, my God. Katherine Hilliard. This has to be a coincidence," he thought to himself.

He turned his back away from where he was sitting and saw the nurse place the very pregnant blond in room 3.

Jason entered the room, trying his hardest to maintain that he didn't know her. When he looked up from his chart and greeted her, she smiled. "Jason. I didn't know you would be my doctor," she said."Dr. Jeffries is delivering a baby, so my partner and I are splitting his patients. You got me," he said.

"That's fine," she said.

"Now since you are a new patient, I need a few details. Have you been getting regular care," he asked.

"Yes. When I found out I was pregnant, I left Australia and returned to California. I was living in San Francisco, but the dance company wanted me to help open the studio in Reefside. I just got into town, so I wanted to make sure I had a doctor so I could deliver here in California," she said as Jason typed into his computer.

"OK. Now, do you want to know the sex of the baby? The information in your chart says that at your last ultrasound they were unable to tell," he said.

"I want to be a surprise. This baby was a surprise so I guess I want to keep the mystique a bit longer," she said.

"Well, I'll do a quick exam and then the receptionist can help you set up regular appointments."

"That's fine," she said, settling down on the table in a very awkward position. She remembered when she'd conceived this child and how her thirst for revenge had ended. She had grown up since finding out she was pregnant.

Jason finished his exam and said she was healthy and the baby seemed healthy as well. He would see her in two weeks to make sure she was healthy.

"See you later, Ms. Hillard," he said, walking to the exam room door. He paused, his hand on the door knob. "I probably already know the answer, but who's the baby's father," Jason asked.

"Rocky," she said. Jason hoped she didn't see the flinch he made when she said it. He knew the answer before she said it.

"Take care, Katherine," he said, walking out the door.

Jason knew Rocky had no idea of Katherine's current condition. If Rocky knew, he would be there for Katherine. He knew he couldn't divulge any patient information, so he couldn't tell Rocky that Katherine was pregnant. He could only hope she would do that herself.

He walked down the hallway and met up with Meredith who was seated at the desk. Jason looked out the corner of his eye so he could keep Meredith from seeing Katherine. He saw the blond exit the room and go to the reception desk. He entertained Meredith until Katherine left. He continued talking to Meredith for a few minutes before they had to return to their patients. Jason could tell Meredith about Katherine because they were partners and one of them would likely deliver the baby. He shook his head. He wouldn't tell Meredith. He'd let Rocky do it.

***OK, hate me because I hate me right now. It gets better. Thanks again to XRanger13 for the ideas.*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own Meredith and this plot as well as any original characters that debut during this.

Katherine settled back into her car, disgusted with herself. Her brilliant plan had resulted in this pregnancy. She loved the thought that she was having a baby, but she resented everything it had cost her. She thought, more than once, about giving the baby to Rocky after it was born. Maybe she still would. But first she would have to tell him the news and he wasn't sure how he would react.

She pulled into the driveway of the house. She knew he hadn't moved. He and Meredith had talked about how it was the perfect house for their growing family.

She hoisted herself out of the car and made her way to the front door. She was hoping he would answer and not slam the door in her face.

Rocky approached the door and a look of shock settled on his face when he saw Katherine.

"What the hell do you want," he said as he opened the door and then laid eyes on her pregnant belly.

"Oh my God," he said.

"I know you aren't glad to see me, but I have to tell you something. I'm carrying your child. I wanted you to know now since I am living in Reefside. It's only for a few months and then I'll head back to New York to teach classes. I also have a proposition for you, if we could just talk things out," she said.

"Fine, you can come in" he said.

Katherine made her way inside and sat on the closest chair. Rocky positioned himself on the couch.

"So, were you ever going to tell me," he asked.

"Eventually. I didn't want anyone to think I did this on purpose," she said.

"What do you want me to do," he asked her. "I'll provide support or whatever, but I'm not going to be with you because of the baby," he said.

"I wasn't expecting you to. My idea actually will work well for everyone. I can't raise a baby. I'm a dancer and I travel. I want to be able to do that while still teaching. That will be impossible with an infant. I want you to take custody when the baby is born. I want to see how they are growing up, but I'll step away. You and Meredith can raise the child how you see fit and be the parents," she said.

"You'd give up your child," he said. He couldn't imagine leaving his child with someone else to raise.

"For the better. I know you and Meredith will do a much better job than I ever could," she said.

"I'm going to need to talk about this with Meredith. I'll let you know what we decide. Can you leave me your number," he asked.

Katherine wrote her number on the notepad next to the telephone. "I'll call you soon and let me know if I can do anything before then," he said.

Katherine nodded her thanks and left the house. She knew she had done the right thing, but she still felt sad. She was going to be a mother and those instincts can't be turned off, despite the giving up of her child.

Rocky closed the door behind Katherine, still not believing the bombshell she had dropped into his lap.

He and Meredith had been trying for six months to have a baby and it wasn't happening for them. He slept with Katherine one time during a drunken bender and she got pregnant. Meredith was going to be devastated all over again.

***What's going to happen, now? Any guesses. On with the story.***-mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Same as before. Meredith is mine and so is this plot.

Meredith finished her charts for the day and put her lab coat on the door hook of the office and pulled the door shut. She heard the lock click as she turned the key and headed out the door. She hadn't talked to Jason since lunch and it worried her a bit. He was rarely quiet unless something was wrong. She hoped Trini and Summer were doing well.

She got into her car and headed for home. Tonight she felt like Chinese food, so she place an order from her cell to pick up on the way home.

She arrived home an hour later and entered the house. She saw Rocky's truck in the driveway and called out to her husband, "Rocky, where are you," she called.

"Here," he said as he came up the stairs. "I was going over the books for the dojo in the office," he said.

"OK. I brought dinner," she said, holding up a sack with the Chinese food.

She went into the kitchen and sat the food on the table. Rocky came up behind and kissed her. He dreaded what he was going to have to tell her, but he knew he had to tell her about Katherine and how that drunken mistake wouldn't go away.

"Babe, can we sit for a second? I've got something really big to tell you and I need to get it out," he said.

"Sure," she said, sitting at the counter.

"Katherine is back in town," he said.

"Well, that's nice. As long as she stays away from me, we'll get along famously," she said. She was expecting horrible news, but Katherine returning was like a mosquito in a big gulp cup.

"There's actually more," he said, taking a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT," she said, not believing what she had heard.

"Yeah and she wants to give me, us, custody of the baby," he said.

"She wants me to raise her child. I'm assuming she told you the child was yours," she said.

"She said it was, but I'll have to establish it before I get custody," he said.

Meredith had a look of shock on her face. Then she laughed."What's so funny," he asked, not understanding.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with you if you got Katherine pregnant after only one time," she said. Knowing that Rocky could have possibly fathered a child would prove that their infertility issues were her's alone. That thought depressed her.

"Well, what ever you want to do, I'll support you," she said.

Meredith lost her appetite and got up from the stool and headed to her room. She shut the door behind her and collapsed on the bed. She thought about crying, but the tears wouldn't come. She picked up the phone by the bed and called her brother.

***What does Tommy say? What does Meredith do?***-mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and this tale of angst.

"Kim, hey, I need to talk to Tommy," she said.

"Sure, Meri," Kimberly said. Meredith heard her yelling at Tommy that she was on the phone. "Are you ok," Kimberly asked.

"I just need to talk to my brother. I'll tell you later," she said, sorry that she wasn't confiding in Kimberly.

"Meri, what's wrong," Tommy immediately asked.

"Can you come over or can we meet somewhere. I got some news today and I'm having trouble with it," she said.

"Are you OK? Is Rocky? Is this about you guys having a baby," he questioned.

"Can you come or not," she demanded.

"You want to meet at the swings," he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there in a few," she said and hung up the phone. She changed into her jeans and a t-shirt and exited her bedroom. Rocky was downstairs in the kitchen putting the food in the fridge.

"Babe, you want to talk," he asked, cautiously feeling out her mood.

"Give me a bit, OK. I'm meeting Tommy. I'll be back," she said. Seeing the stricken look on his face, she kissed him. "I love you. I just have to process this. It's a bit hard for me to take. I'll be back," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. Meredith walked out the door with her phone and drove to the park that she and Tommy met at to talk when they didn't want to be around others.

She parked in the lot and headed for the bench swing in the park. She wasn't surprised her brother was already there. Sometimes she swore he still teleported during those times.

Meredith approached and sat down next to him. He immediately wrapped her in his arms and Meredith started crying.

"Ok, sis, tell me what the hell is wrong," he said.

Meredith lifted her head and looked at her brother.

"You know how Rocky and I had moved on after the whole Kat thing," she asked.

Tommy nodded his head. He was amazed at how much stronger their relationship had become after what happened. Meredith and Rocky were destined to be together. Tommy had a hard time believing anything could break them up, especially after what happened nearly seven months ago.

"Rocky dropped a bomb on me today. Apparently Katherine is back in town," she said.

"I had no idea. I don't think Kimberly knew either. Why does Rocky know? He's not having an affair with her is he," Tommy questioned, ready to drag his brother-in-law out of the house and go all ninja on him.

"No, he hasn't seen her since that night. She came by this afternoon while he was working on the books for the dojo. Apparently that drunken night has resulted in a child. Katherine's six and a half months pregnant. And unless she hooked up with someone right after she got to Australia, Rocky's going to be a daddy," she said.

***Tommy going to go all leader over this situation? What is Meredith gonna do?***-mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Story and Meredith are mine.

Tommy's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what she had just said. After trying to put things back to normal and trying to start a family, Tommy knew Meredith was stressed. He suspected that's why she hadn't gotten pregnant and that they wouldn't until she had time to process. Now, hearing that her husband's drunken mistake had resulted in the child Meredith desperately wanted, was causing his blood to boil.

"I haven't even told you the strangest part. She wants Rocky and I to raise the child. I'm assuming it's because her lifestyle won't lend itself to having a baby, so, since she's convinced Rocky is the father, wants him to have the baby and for me to be the mom," she said.

Again, Tommy was shocked.

"What are you going to do," he asked.

"Well, if it is Rocky's child I want him to be involved in the baby's life and if she doesn't want to care for the child, then obviously I will because it's a part of my husband. I'm not going to say it's an easy situation to be put in but I love Rocky. He's never done anything to me that would make me doubt his devotion. That one night with Katherine was a drunken night and Katherine had twisted the situation. I know that Rocky played a part and I dealt with that, but I also should have been there more. And before you say it, Jason and Trini managed it. I'm not saying he was blameless, but I'm not either. Now I just have to deal with this new situation that's been presented to me," she said.

Tommy listened to his sister and was, once again, amazed at her capacity to love. He'd seen it with Kimberly and knew his sister was a wonderful person. He had a hard time accepting things as easily as the women in his life did.

"So what did you need me for," he asked, acting hurt.

"I needed someone to tell me the truth and I know you'll do that. I love Rocky. I know I'm going to have a family with him. I just didn't think it would be this way or be this hard," she said.

Tommy kissed the top of her head. "You'll get there. You're going to make me an uncle and I'll make you an aunt and life will be great. There is just one problem. What are you going to do if Katherine wants to be involved," he asked.

"Then I'll have to deal with it. If Rocky decides this is what he wants, then I don't want her anywhere around. I know it's going to be hard to see that child and know the baby isn't mine, just Rocky's. I might fall apart if Katherine's there all the time," she said.

"Well, talk about it with Rocky. Sounds to me like you've got it right. Just let me know what you want me to do. Kim and I are behind you," he said.

"Thanks, bro. I better get back. I'm starting to get hungry. I ordered Chinese but I never ate it," she said. She got off the swing after a hug and kiss from her brother and headed back to her car. She drove home feeling better about the situation. She only hoped that Rocky felt the same way and saw things the way she did.

***How will it Meredith's conversation with Rocky go? Check out the next chapter.***-mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own Meredith and the plot.

She pulled her car into the garage and entered the quiet house.

Rocky was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He heard the door open and came up the stairs to face his wife.

"You ok," he asked her.

"Yeah. I just needed to talk to Tommy. I'm going to do what ever you want to do, but if you decide to take Katherine's offer taking custody of your child, then I'll be glad to raise it as my own. But I can't do that if Katherine is going to be in the picture. She's going to have to sign over all her rights to us or I won't be able to take it," she said.

"I understand. When Katherine was here she said she wanted us to take the baby and she just wanted updates. She plans to continue dancing, teaching and traveling and that isn't good for a child. Her career can survive her brief maternity leave and such, but she's too focused on the future to raise a child. Quite frankly, if she hadn't offered I was going to sue for custody anyway," he said.

"Well, as soon as your paternity is established, you'd be given custody. We'll work out the details later. We can ask Adam to work up a legal arrangement and such that will keep everything on the up and up. Think he'd draw up a document for you," she asked.

"I'll call him and find out. Babe, you sure you're OK with this," he asked.

"I'm getting there. I want a child, I just never thought it would be like this," she said.

"Hey, we'll have our baby. You'll see," he said.

Meredith smiled at him and hoped he was right.

He held his hand out to her and she walked to him. They embraced until Meredith's growling stomach made itself known.

"Guess I should eat and then head to bed," she said.

"I'll eat with you. I didn't eat after you left. I was worried you weren't coming back or Tommy was going to come over here and kick my ass," he said.

"If he didn't do it six months ago, I think you're safe," she said.

Rocky got the food out of the fridge and Meredith got the plates. They fixed their plates and stuck them in the microwave. They sat at the table and ate, each talking about their day.

Rocky took their plates and loaded them in the dishwasher while Meredith went upstairs. Rocky joined her in the master bedroom a few minutes later and they proceeded to get ready for bed. After turning off the lights and crawling under the covers, Rocky wrapped Meredith in his arms. The couple didn't say a word before they forgot all the problems with Katherine and the outside world and enjoyed each other.

When they were both exhausted from their activities, they fell asleep, contented and wrapped in each other's arms.

That was the same position they awoke the next morning when the alarm went off.

***Now, what? Think it will be smooth sailing?***-mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot. Meredith and anyone that is original is mine._

_Meredith felt Rocky roll toward the alarm clock. She wanted nothing more to throw that clock through the window. She wanted to stay in bed with Rocky and shut the world out for a few more hours._

"_Babe, what are you doing," he asked. Meredith was kissing the back of his neck and had wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_Gee, I never had to tell you before," she said, whispering in his ear. Knowing they were going to be so late, Rocky faced his wife and kissed her. He threw the covers over their heads and when Meredith's phone started ringing. _

"_Crap," she said. She looked at the read out on the caller id and saw it was Jason. "Jase, I'm going to be late. That OK," she said. Rocky was kissing her exposed stomach and it was driving her crazy. _

"_Fine, just wanted to check on you. I'll cover today since it's light. You take the day. I'll bring the on-call pager to you tonight and you can cover call. That work," he said._

"_Yeah," she nearly yelped._

"_Have a good day, Mer," Jason said, laughing. _

_She turned the phone off and rejoined her husband. "That was evil," she said and was met with Rocky's grin._

_They picked up where they left off and spent the morning in bed. Rocky took a second to call his office and spent the rest of the day with his wife. He couldn't remember them having a more enjoyable day._

_***What a great day! But get ready, here comes the choppy water.***-mereditholiver_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and so any mistakes are purely mine and I apologize in advance for that. Meredith belongs to me.

Jason hung up the phone, relieved that Meredith and Rocky were still on track. He wondered if Rocky knew about Katherine's condition. He only hoped that, despite what happened, they would be able to weather this storm as they had before.

Just then, his pager buzzed.

He dialed the number to the Emergency Room, which rarely called him.

"This is Dr. Jason Scott. I was paged," he said.

"Yes, Dr. Scott. Let me get Dr. Larson," a voice said before he was placed on hold.

"Jason, Karl here. I have a patient of yours here in the ER," he said. Karl Larson was an ER physician that had been his mentor when he was doing his ER rotation during residency.

"Who, Karl," Jason asked, ready to type the name into the computer. He didn't know if it would be his patient or that of one of his partners.

"Katherine Hillard.""What's wrong," Jason said, not having to look up the chart.

"She was in an auto accident. I think she's going to require surgery, but with her pregnancy I'm not sure how to tread," Karl said.

"I can be there in 15 minutes. Do we have that kind of time," he asked.

"Yes. I can support her here in the ER until we decide the best way to treat. I'm getting an ultrasound to examine the fetus. I'll let you know when I have those results if you want to head over here," he said.

Jason agreed and grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Luckily it was lunch time and there weren't any patients in the waiting area. He told his staff he was going to the ER for an emergency and he would try to get Dr. DeSantos.

He got in his car and headed toward the ER. He was now caught in a dilemma; does he call Rocky and let her know or what? If Katherine was as bad as he suspected, Rocky was going to be a dad today, prepared or not.

He punched the speed dial button for Meredith and was very surprised when he got her on the phone.

"Meri, I know I said take the day off, but we have a critical patient. She was in an accident and I have a feeling we're going to deliver a pre-term infant this afternoon. Can you head to the office or to the hospital," he asked.

"I can be at the hospital in a few since I'm right around the corner. I'll meet you there," she said, grabbing her shoes from by the bed. "Rocky I have an emergency. I'll call you later," she said, before rushing out the door.

Jason hung up with Meredith and then dialed Rocky's cell.

"Hey, Jase, Meredith just rushed out of here on an emergency," he said.

"Yeah, it's Katherine."

Rocky's silence showed that Jason knew that Rocky knew Katherine was pregnant.

"Did you tell Meredith," Jason asked.

"Yes, she knows.""You might want to get there. I have a feeling that you're going to be a dad tonight," Jason said.

***Oh no! Katherine's been injured and the baby is in danger. What's going to happen?***-mereditholiver

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and all the mistakes belong to me. Don't nit pick! Meredith is mine.

He pulled into the doctor's space in the ER and found Meredith pulling in right next to him.

"Meri, I have to tell you who the patient is. It's Katherine," he said.

Meredith stopped in her tracks. "Katherine is a patient in our practice. Why didn't you warn me," she asked.

"I was going to today actually. This happened before I could do that," he said.

They walked into the ER and the charge nurse directed them to the room that held Katherine.

Dr. Larson greeted them and updated Jason of her prognosis. Dr. Larson announced that she wouldn't make it. She suffered severe brain damage and the bleeding was too deep. They were going to intubate her in minutes. Dr. Larson wanted to get their opinion on what to do about the baby.

"The baby is viable, but will need to go to Neo. It's probably about 30 weeks. Do you think we can keep her on life support until 32 weeks," Jason asked.

"Jase, I think we should deliver now. I know it is early, but the baby could run into a ton of problems if Katherine is put on those drugs. Remember those patients in residency? One delivered early and had a healthy preemie before she died. The other delivered three weeks later, but the baby was terribly sick. I know, after seeing that outcome, that the baby would be better being born now than trying to keep her alive and pregnant," Meredith said.

"Look, we should let the baby's father make that decision. Do you know anything about him," Dr. Larson asked.

Just then Rocky came through the door and walked toward his wife, ignoring the questions for the staff.

"The father is right here. This is my husband, Rocky DeSantos. I'm sure he'll make the appropriate decision," Meredith said.

Rocky stared at Katherine, who was almost unrecognizable.

"What are you talking about," he asked Meredith.

"Katherine's head injury is severe enough that she's not going to make it. Her brain is going to swell to the point that she'll stop breathing. The neurosurgeon is going to try to release the pressure, but that all depends on her being pregnant. If we deliver now, she has a slight chance of getting better. If we don't and keep her on life support until she is farther along, the baby could possibly have problems from the drugs that will be given to Katherine. Since she's said you're the baby's father, you get to make a decision regarding the baby," Meredith said.

"Should you deliver now," he asked his wife.

"Professionally, I would. I know this is a tough decision, but you have to make the decision you feel is best for your child. I'll let Jason make the decision since I'm too close to this. Jason thinks we should wait, but it's your choice," she said.

"Jason, deliver the baby. If the baby has a 90% chance of surviving now, then deliver and let them give Katherine the surgery. That way we've done the best for everyone involved," he said.

"Are you sure, Rocky," Jason asked.

"Yes. Give me the damn paper," he said. Rocky signed the consent and Jason prepared Katherine to go to the OR for both a c-section and brain surgery. Jason would deliver the baby first and then the neurosurgeon would take over.

***Well, well, what to do, what to do? How will this turn of events affect Meredith and Rocky?***-mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story and the character of Meredith. And you should be warned: the next few chapters are kind of depressing and I've tried to get them as factually accurate as possible. I've been there, done that.

"You should go in there when your baby is born. You don't want to miss that," Meredith said.

"I want you there, too," he said.

Meredith pondered his statement and turned to Jason. He nodded and Meredith agreed to go in with Rocky.

"I'll take him to scrub and meet you in the OR. I'll call neo and have them meet us there," Meredith said. Jason nodded his thanks and took off toward the OR. Meredith followed behind. She called the neo team from the phone at the nurses desk and they promised to report to the OR for the delivery.

Meredith was shaking. She didn't plan on having Katherine have the baby early or under these tragic conditions. She had spoken with Adam before she got the call from Jason and he said that if Rocky could establish paternity, he could be given custody of his child. If Katherine agreed, Meredith could adopt the baby.

She handed Rocky his scrubs and the booties and hat for his hair. She told him to sit on the chairs outside the OR suite. She was going to scrub in and give Jason a hand if he needed it.

The nurse beckoned Rocky into the OR and he sat by Katherine's head. He couldn't look at her because she didn't look like Katherine. Meredith and Jason entered the OR and Jason began doing the c-section. He worked quickly. When he reached the baby, Meredith reached around and helped pull the baby out. It was tiny, but didn't look too ill.

Meredith took the baby and wrapped the baby up and took the it to the baby warmer. The neo team started working on it. Meredith walked to her husband and grabbed his hand. "It's a girl," she said.

Rocky tried to smile, but seeing the activity around his newborn daughter's head was almost too much."Mer, what's wrong," he said.

"She's early, Rocky. Her lungs aren't fully developed. Hopefully, she'll get the oxygen she needs and, in a few weeks, she'll be home with us," she said.

The neo team took the baby in an incubator and rushed it to the nursery. Meredith and Rocky followed out the door, but were stopped by the nurses. "Let us stabilize her Dr. DeSantos. You and your husband can see your daughter when we are finished," she said.

Neither Meredith nor Rocky corrected her when she said 'their' daughter. Apparently, they thought that Katherine was their surrogate. Meredith and Rocky were sitting in the waiting area. Meredith couldn't believe it. She had just decided to take the baby if Katherine wanted them to and now Katherine was probably going to die and Rocky was going to have to deal with a sick infant. It was times like this that she regretted going into this field of medicine.

"You OK, Rock," she asked her husband."I'm fine. I'm just in shock. I can't believe that this is happening. We just can't seem to catch a break," he said.

"Let's just concentrate on your daughter. You're going to have to name her, you know," she said.

"I don't know what to do," he said, looking at Meredith.

"We'll figure you it out, Rocky, I promise," she said, holding her husband.

***Don't you just want to give Rocky a hug. I know I do. What's going to happen to this couple? Will everyone make it? ***-mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: This is my story and Meredith belongs to me. It's getting a bit weepy, so you have been warned. If you don't want to deal with this stuff, you can skip to the last chapter, but you'll miss the big reveal!

Fifteen minutes later, Jason came out to the waiting area. Meredith looked up at Jason and saw the look on his face. She couldn't tell what he was coming to tell them.

"Rocky, Mer. Katherine didn't make it. Her hemorrhage was too great. There was shifting of the ventricles. There was nothing they could do," he said.

Meredith cried. As much as she despised Katherine, no one deserved to have this happen to them.

"Do you know what happened," she asked Jason.

"Karl said they believe she was driving and her tire blew. She didn't get control back before she hit a tree. The damage was done. How she didn't damage the fetus was a miracle in itself," he said.

"What about the baby," Rocky asked.

"I'm going in to check now. I'll let you know," Jason said and headed inside.

Meredith sat back down next to Rocky, but she didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

Jason entered the nursery, always saddened by the stories here. He hated like hell that his best friend and her husband were going through this.

He approached the crib where they were working on the baby. He neared the crib and saw they were actually coding the baby. That meant she had stopped breathing. Jason was devastated. He wondered if he and Meredith had made a mistake delivering the baby at this age. He shook his head, he couldn't second guess what had happened. They had tried to save two lives. Now they might not have saved one. Dr. Stanton saw Jason standing there and shook his head. Jason took that to mean that they hadn't been able to save Rocky's daughter, or the child they thought was Rocky's daughter. He approached the nurse and asked her to swab the baby's cheek. He wanted to make sure that this little girl was really Rocky's.

He took the other swab and went to the waiting room. Meredith knew what Jason was doing and told Rocky to open his mouth. Jason swabbed the inside of Rocky's cheek and said they should know if the baby was Rocky's shortly.

He took the swab back to the nursery and filled out the paperwork. The nurses were cleaning up the baby and preparing for her to be seen by her parents. The nurse made a plaster casting of her little feet and took finger and foot prints for the birth certificate and the death certificate.

"Can we wait until the test results come back," Jason said. "It can be done quickly," he said.

The tech rushed the test to the lab. Jason took a seat and buried his face in his hands, wishing he didn't have to be a part of this.

He went back out into the waiting room after telling the doctor that he would tell Meredith and Rocky what happened to the baby. He didn't like doing this. He'd only done it twice as a resident when he had delivered a still born baby and had a mother die of an anaphylactic reaction to a medication just after her delivery. Neither case was Jason's fault as a doctor, but he thought delivering babies would bring happy news, not tragic.

Meredith heard Jason approach. She and Rocky stood up, hand-in-hand. "Can we see the baby," he asked.

***I thought about holding the last chapters back, but then I thought my faithful readers would kill me, so we will continue.*** -mereditholiver


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and Meredith. This is a weepy chapter, too. You have been warned.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she didn't make it. She was too premature," Jason said.

"Wait. If Katherine was 30 weeks, the baby was viable. It didn't have any known abnormalities. She should have survived, Jase. You know this," Meredith said. She was running scenarios through her head and knew that Rocky's daughter should still be alive…if she was Rocky's daughter.

"What if Katherine lied? Or was mistaken," she said.

"The paternity test results should be coming momentarily. Then we'll know if you're the dad," he said.

Just then, the tech came out with the results. She handed them to Jason who read them. He let out a breath he had been holding.

"It's not your daughter, Rocky," he said.

Meredith fainted at the news. Jason and Rocky rushed to Meredith and tried to revive her. Jason rushed to the nursing station and called for a gurney to take her to an exam room. When he returned Meredith was waking up.

"What happened," she asked her husband.

"Jason just told us that Katherine's daughter was not my child," Rocky said.

"That would explain things," she said.

Jason and Rocky lifted her up on the gurney. "What are you doing," she asked.

"You're getting examined. You passed out," Jason said.

"I'm fine. It's the shock. You never took Kimberly to the hospital every time she passed out when she saw Tommy, did you," she challenged.

"This is different. I am demanding that you go, or I will call your brother," Rocky said.

Meredith agreed with them then and they took her to a room where a bunch of tests were ordered. Rocky sat on the bed with his wife and was talking to her when Jason came in the room.

"Well, I have your results," he said.

"And…" she said.

"You're a bit anemic and I suspect you didn't eat much today," he said.

"I didn't, but I didn't feel well enough. I've been stressed," she said.

"There's a reason for this, you know that, right," Jason said, smiling at his best friend.

"What, you're going to tell me I'm pregnant," she said, laughing.

"Yes I am."

"Meredith is pregnant," Rocky said.

***Ta-da! Big reveal time. Now to wrap up the story.***-mereditholiver


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot and the character of Meredith.

"Yes, I'm going to do an ultrasound and we'll figure out how far along she is and when we'll expect this little arrival," Jason said. He left the room, presumably to get the ultrasound and left the couple speechless.

"After all of this, we find out we're having a baby," Meredith said.

"Totally unbelievable. I'm so happy that my first child is going to be OUR first child," Rocky said.

"I feel bad for that little girl of Katherine's though. She doesn't have a mom and now, because you aren't her biological father, doesn't have that either," Meredith said.

"You think we could name her. Just so she has a name and maybe bury her or at least pay to have her sent back to Australia with Kat," Rocky asked.

"I don't know why not. I'm sure Tanya has been told and she can get all the information so we can do that. I'm certain her family will want her to be with them and that little girl deserves a name," she said.

Rocky thought for a minute. "What if we name her after Katherine. Then we can give her a special first name," said Rocky.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't see why you can't name the child, even if she isn't your biological daughter. I know you're saddened by her death. Maybe Kat's family will know who the father is," Meredith said.

Rocky kissed his wife. Since this whole nightmare had began, she had never wavered in her love for him. She had her trust issue, which he couldn't blame her for, but she never once doubted the love they had for each other.

Jason entered the room with the ultrasound. "OK, here's the big moment," he said.

He put the jelly on Meredith's belly, causing her to hiss at the coldness.

He placed the wand on her belly and they immediately saw the 'blob' that was their baby. Jason hovered the wand over the spot and turned up the sound and, for the first time, they heard the heartbeat of their child. A child they didn't even know they were going to have. A child they had created out of love for each other. That thought wasn't lost on Rocky and he started crying. Meredith was crying, also. Jason was getting teary because this was his best friend and he couldn't be more excited. The only moment to top it was hearing his daughter's for the first time. He was glad he was going to get to share this with Meredith.

***How pregnant is Meredith? This and the name of the baby to be revealed in the last chapter.***-mereditholiver


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and Meredith. The rest belongs to someone else.

"Looks about nine weeks. Sound about right to you, Meri," Jason asked.

"To tell you the truth Jase, I haven't been paying attention. I guess it does because I can't remember having my cycle the last two months. I know I didn't have it last month, but I thought it was just a problem. I didn't bother to take a test because I figured it would be negative like the last ones I had taken," she said.

"You have been feeling kind of sick to your stomach lately. You said it was because you had to eat cafeteria food. Guess that was morning sickness," Rocky said.

"Guess so," she said. "I guess this one is due about Valentine's Day," she added.

"That'd be my calculation, but I'll check you again in two weeks and do an official ultrasound. I don't have to give you the speech, right," he said, smiling at her.

"I think I can handle it. So, you will deliver the baby, right," she asked him.

"If you want," he said.

"It won't be weird for you, Jase," Rocky asked.

Jason blushed. "I've seen everything before, Rock, I can handle it," he said.

Rocky stared at the two of them, the idea slowly dawning on him. "Oh, right, you two DID date."

"Yes we did and let's just leave it at that," Meredith said, kissing Rocky's hand.

Jason printed off some pictures and handed them to the couple.

"You can go whenever you two are ready," Jason said.

"Jase, can we give Katherine's baby a name," Meredith asked.

"I don't see why not. I delivered her, so I can fill out the paperwork for the birth certificate. What do you want to name her," he asked.

Meredith and Rocky looked at each other. "Do it," she told him.

Rocky smiled. "Sarah Katherine. I think that's a good name for the baby," he said.

"Sarah Katherine it is. Now you two go home and celebrate. And don't forget to call Tommy. You know he's dying to know the outcome of this day," Jason said. "And I shouldn't tell you this, but you're going to be wearing a bridesmaid's dress when you're about seven months pregnant."

Jason left the room and Meredith shrieked. "Give me your cell phone," she said to Rocky.

"What is going on? Be careful, babe," he said, handing the phone to her.

She dialed her brother's number and he answered. "Hey, Rocko. Everything OK," he said.

"It's actually your sister. I have some news for you, but I think you have some news for me as well," she said.

"Jason blabbed didn't he," he said.

"Why are you telling Jason before you tell your sister," Meredith said.

"You knew we were getting married. Why would I have to tell you that. I just told Jason I proposed to Kim tonight," Tommy said.

"You actually set a date for five months from now," she said.

"Yes. Kim didn't want to wait too long. Something about her biological clock and all that nonsense. We're getting married in five months," Tommy said.

"Well, tell Kimberly to pick a color I'll look OK in if I gain a little weight," she said.

"Why would you gain weight," he asked.

Meredith didn't say a word. Sometimes her PhD of a brother could be a total idiot.

"Wait, you and Rocky are pregnant," Tommy said, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yes. I'm due around Valentine's Day," she said.

"Wow, what about Katherine's baby," Tommy said. "When I called Jason he told me Katherine hadn't survived the surgery but they delivered a premature little girl. Aren't you and Rocky taking custody of her," he asked.

"Rocky isn't Sarah's father and she didn't make it. She was a little earlier than they thought and she was too small to survive. I fainted when I heard the news and that's how we found out that I was pregnant. Now I have a wedding and baby to get ready for. How about we all have dinner Saturday night. We can celebrate," she said.

"You got it, sis. Take care of yourself and I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Rocky I'll go all ninja on him if he hurts you OR my little niece or nephew.""You got it. Bye, bro. Love you," she said.

"I love you, too, sis. Bye," he said.

Meredith handed the phone back to Rocky and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What do you say we go home and celebrate this moment," she said.

"Whatever you want, babe. I'm with you all the way," Rocky said.

He helped Meredith get out of the hospital gown and back into her scrubs and they headed out the door of the room.

Jason stood at the nurses desk and watched his two closest friends walk hand-in-hand out the door. He knew they viewed their pregnancy as a miracle and, honestly, all pregnancy's were, but this one was special. They got it when they were least expecting it and it made them happier than they've ever been. Sometimes, bad days have silver linings.

Jason turned back to the desk and his vibrating pager. He dialed the number and went down the hall to do what he loved, almost as much as being a Ranger, bringing life into the world.

***That's the end of that sequel. I might do some more and focus on the other characters. I'm sure you guys would love to read it, but I should finish my other stories first! Gotta love it!*** -mereditholiver


End file.
